Una vez más
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos gracias a que su novio lo había engañado con otro. Ahora, destrozado y derrotado, Yuri Plisetsky decide alojarse en una posada en Japón. ¿Qué sucederá cuándo conozca a Katsuki Yuuri, un chico con un pasado misterioso y un pavor extremo a enamorarse? YuuYu o Yuri al cuadrado.


**_Advertencias:_** Este fic es un YuuYu, Yuri al cuadrado (o cómo le quieran decir).

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Yuri! On Ice No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo.

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en ruso o cualquier otro idioma._ –

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

 **Mensajes de texto.** (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 1

Japón

.

.

.

Humillación, ira, decepción…dolor. Todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento se estaba mezclando de una forma tan extraña que ni él era capaz de identificar lo que sentía. Todo era un torbellino de emociones que amenazaba con engullirlo de un momento a otro. Pero…ya no podía hacer nada respecto a ello. Otabek lo había engañado con aquel chico coreano y él había quedado como un estúpido.

Por eso ahora, tras una larga discusión con Yakov y Lilia, había decidido abandonar Rusia para viajar a Japón. La decisión había sido apresurada, tomada en medio de su furia y dolor, pero su instinto lo estaba guiando hacía ese lugar. ¿Por qué? A él no le importaba el por qué, simplemente quería huir y lo estaba haciendo. El lugar era lo de menos, ciertamente.

–¿Aguas termales? –el conductor del taxi le sonrío a través del espejo retrovisor y asintió.

–Las personas que lo atienden son muy amables y serviciales, por lo que, sí busca un lugar confortable y pacífico, es el mejor lugar que le puedo sugerir. –el hombre volvió su vista al frente.

–…supongo que es mejor que nada. –resopló Yuri en voz baja. –Bien, lléveme hasta allí. –

El conductor asintió y el espacio se volvió silencioso. Mejor para él, porque necesitaba pensar. Aunque sus pensamientos estuvieran constantemente oscilando entre lo que sucedió con Otabek y su decisión de salir de Rusia. Su abuelito, tan cariñoso como siempre, se limitó a dejarlo hacer su voluntad. El anciano hombre entendía que el corazón de su nieto necesitaba alejarse de lo conocido, que necesitaba recuperarse. Así que, con preocupación, Nikolai lo despidió en el aeropuerto sin decirle nada.

Cosa que, realmente, apreciaba Yuri en ese momento.

Estando en esa situación, lo último que quería era que su abuelo lo viera llenarse de ira y hacer estupideces. Porque, en definitiva, había amenazado de muerte a Otabek, y sólo habían cesado sus gritos y maldiciones cuando Lilia lo escuchó y lo hizo callar. Tras aquello, Mila se había encargado de tranquilizarlo y preguntarle lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, al final resultó que Otabek había sido golpeado por una mujer con complejo de hermana mayor.

Quizás nadie hubiera creído posible que Mila se pudiera poner tan agresiva, por ello, Yakov no le dio importancia a que la pelirroja se le hubiera acercado a Otabek, pero fue esa idea lo que hizo posible que la chica le cruzará la cara de una bofetada al otro.

–…joven, hemos llegado. –la voz del taxista lo hizo volver a la realidad. La mirada hostil que le dirigió provocó un escalofrío en el hombre.

–Tome. –chasqueo la lengua sin mirarlo.

–Ah, pero joven, le sobra… –

–Quédatelo. –gruño arisco, arrastrando consigo la maleta y cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco. El hombre soltó un suspiro antes de volver a arrancar el automóvil y alejarse del sitio.

Yuri observó detenidamente cada centímetro de la llamativa estructura que tenía frente a sus ojos. A simple vista parecía un lugar tranquilo y pacífico, lleno de una inexplicable calidez. Una calidez hogareña muy diferente a la que se imaginó en un primer momento. Ingresó sin mayores preámbulos, caminando de una forma segura y confiada.

Sus orbes verdes se pasearon rápidamente por el interior, hasta que su vista se topó con una mujer rellenita y de expresión alegre y jovial.

–Una habitación, por favor. –su voz sonó más agresiva de lo que realmente pretendía, pero aquella extraña mujer le sonrío alegre y asintió con la cabeza.

–¡Por supuesto, joven! –la mujer se posicionó detrás del mostrador. –¿Cuántos días? –

Yuri parpadeo y frunció el ceño. Lo cierto era que no estaba demasiado seguro de cuánto tiempo iba a pasar en Japón. De seguro sí tardaba más de mes y medio, Yakov acabaría por mandar a Mila a buscarlo.

–Por lo pronto un mes. –saco el dinero.

–Descuida, pareces un poco dudoso. –la mujer le sonrío cálidamente. –Confió en que no te irás sin pagar, así que el día que te vayas puedes pagarme. –la mujer salió de detrás del mostrador e hizo una suave reverencia. –Soy Katsuki Hiroko, es un placer tenerte con nosotros. Espero que tu estancia aquí sea agradable. –

–Ah, me llamó Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky…un gusto. –

La expresión de Hiroko fue de sorpresa. –Oh, vaya. Mi hijo menor se llama Yuuri, que coincidencia. –

El rubio estuvo tentado en rodar los ojos, pero se abstuvo por el simple y sencillo hecho de que aquella mujer, de forma extraña, le agradaba. Suspiro irritado.

–¿Puedo…? –

–Oh, es cierto. Déjame te muestro tu alcoba. –Hiroko se encamino por los pasillos seguida de Yuri y se detuvo repentinamente. –Aquí. Siéntete libre de acomodar tus cosas. Las aguas termales abren a las siete de la mañana y cierran a las once de la noche. Puedes pedir la comida en ese mismo horario. –

Plisetsky asintió levemente con la cabeza y espero a que la afable mujer se retirara. Luego de unos segundos decidió ingresar en la alcoba, la cual era medianamente espaciosa y con una cama en una esquina. Por un momento pensó que dormiría en el suelo, pero al final resultó que había una cama. Bien, mejor para él.

El ruso se estiro cual gato y se dejó caer en la mullida cama, sintiendo el ligero bote que dio bajo su peso.

En cierto modo todo aquello parecía irreal. Hasta hace unos meses no hubiera ni considerado el abandonar su entrenamiento por nada del mundo, pero ahora…ahora estaba allí, en un país desconocido con gente extraña. Aunque también debía considerar que, hasta hace una semana, no hubiera creído posible que Otabek fuera capaz de engañarlo.

Era sorprendente como todo podía cambiar en cuestión de segundos. De un momento a otro su corazón paso de estar rebosante de felicidad a estar roto y pisoteado. Se sentía como un idiota, un estúpido… ¿Cómo demonios no se dio cuenta antes? No quería ni siquiera imaginar cuanto tiempo llevaba Otabek viéndole la cara de idiota. Era sencillamente humillante.

Y ese sentimiento lo llenaba de ira.

Pero se negaba a dejarse caer por culpa de un estúpido, se iba a limitar a alejarse de todo y volvería…vaya que volvería. Y Otabek Altin no sabría qué lo golpeo.

.

.

.

–Tienes un año de haber regresado y me sorprende que aún no busques un trabajo de tu profesión. –Okukawa Minako dio un sorbo a lo que parecía ser un termo llenó de té. Aunque por experiencia sabía que té era lo último que la mujer estaría bebiendo.

Katsuki Yuuri suspiro. –Mamá me pidió que la ayudara con el negocio, no puedo dejarla tirada. –

Minako torció los labios. –Entonces ya podrías ir regresando a las competencias, Yuuri. –regaño la mujer con el ceño profundamente fruncido. –Estoy segura de que… –

–No, es imposible. No podría, de ninguna forma. –la negativa salió más rápido de lo que Minako se esperó. –El que aún vaya a patinar de vez en cuando con Yuuko-chan no quiere decir que esté pensando en volver. –

–Que desperdicio. –gruño.

Yuuri le sonrío con nerviosismo. –El venir hasta aquí, a tu estudio, Minako-sensei, es porque no quiero engordar otra vez. –el pelinegro se alejó de la barra y se sentó en el suelo. –Me ayuda a estar en forma. –

–¿Y cómo para que quieres estar en forma sí no vas a volver? –pregunto sagaz.

Yuuri abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. –B-bueno, siempre es bueno estar en forma. Ya ves, mi condición física me ayuda a soportar el trabajo pesado de la posada. –

Minako adoraba a Yuuri, sin duda, pero a veces le daban ganas de ahorcarlo. Desde que el año pasado llegó anunciando que ya no volvería a competir, todos sus conocidos habían tratado por todos los medios de lograr que el chico no abandonará aquello que tanto amaba. Pero, de nuevo, le daban ganas de ahorcarlo por ser tan terco. A la fecha no había gran avance, e incluso ya casi no visitaba el Ice Castle, por lo que sus posibilidades comenzaban a disminuir drásticamente.

–Es una pregunta estúpida, lo sé, pero ¿por qué lo dejaste, Yuuri? Eres bueno, mucho. Tienes tanta gente que te apoya, aún ahora, que no entiendo porque estás aquí desperdiciando tu talento. –la voz de Minako lo hizo mirarla sorprendido.

Eran pocas las veces en las que la mujer le hablaba sin regañarlo que, cuando no lo hacía, algo dentro de él se removía inquieto. Cómo si escuchar ese tono maternal lo hiciera estar más sensible que de costumbre.

–…es algo de lo que no quiero hablar, Minako-sensei. –susurro el chico con tono bajo. –Sencillamente…ocurrió. –

Depresión…Minako lo sabía, Yuuri estaba más deprimido de lo que pudo haber imaginado en un inicio. El que sus idas furtivas en la madrugada al Ice Castle hubieran cesado de repente, eran clara señal de lo que llevaba pensando desde hacía dos meses.

–…está bien, supongo. –la mujer suspiro cansada. –Pero…reitero, no estoy de acuerdo. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado…pienso que no deberías dejar aquello por lo que tanto te has esforzado. Te lastimas a ti mismo, y el que evites ir a la pista no quiere decir que vayas a olvidarlo más rápido. –

Yuuri le sonrío de forma forzada. –Está bien, no he ido a la pista porque últimamente ha habido muchísimo trabajo en la posada. –

–Ajá, lo que tú digas, Yuuri. –

Minako negó con la cabeza. ¿Sí había tanto trabajo, entonces que estaba haciendo en su estudio desde las diez de la mañana? Había que recordar que, técnicamente, ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

–Mejor me voy ya. –Katsuki notó que Minako había descubierto su mentira, y es que la verdad la había dicho sin meditarlo mucho. Debería haber sabido que sería rápidamente descubierto.

–Sí, te veo mañana. –lo despidió la mayor sin mirarlo.

Yuuri salió del estudio luego de ajustarse su sudadera negra. Camino por el conocido sendero y, a lo lejos, vislumbro el lugar de trabajo de Yuuko: El Ice Castle. Se detuvo un momento para apreciar la estructura, luchando contra su deseo de ir y patinar un ratito antes de aparecerse por la posada, pero se abstuvo. Se mordió los labios fuertemente y desvió la mirada, retomó su camino y procuro distraer su vista con su celular.

Para cuando llegó a su hogar, escucho desde adentro una voz con un curioso acento. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que aquel nuevo huésped debía ser extranjero, y lo que era más, un extranjero ruso.

Yuuri soltó un suave suspiro e ingresó sin hacer mucho ruido. Podía escuchar desde el comedor como el invitado se quejaba por un apodo ridículo, seguida de la risa de su hermana Mari. Yuuri parpadeo un par de veces antes de pasar directamente a la parte trasera, dónde sabía estaría su padre acomodando las cosas que habían llegado en la mañana.

–Oh, Yuuri, regresas temprano ¿Cómo está Minako? –la voz de su padre lo sobresaltó.

Yuuri parpadeo. ¿Temprano? Según él eran las cinco de la tarde. Llevaba incordiando a Minako desde la mañana, porque su verdadera razón para estar tan metido en el ballet en ese momento, era que quería suplir su necesidad de ir al Ice Castle y patinar por horas y horas. Sin embargo, temía que su profesora lo hubiese descubierto y termino huyendo antes de que le preguntara nada más.

–Sí, bueno, ya molesté mucho a Minako-sensei, preferí volver. –sonrío quitándole la caja que llevaba en brazos el mayor y lo siguió por el pasillo hasta el almacén.

Les tomó tan solo dos horas dejar todo en orden. Su madre le sonrío cuando lo vio salir acompañado de su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Aún no es tan tarde, puedes ir donde Yuuko y… –comenzó Hiroko con tono condescendiente.

–Oh, pero mira, ahí viene Mari. –interrumpió el pelinegro con tono apresurado.

No quería ser maleducado. No quería hacer sentir mal a sus padres. No quería…no quería _eso_. Toda su situación lo estaba desquiciando, pero él mismo se había prometido que todo saldría bien y que, tarde o temprano, las malas pasadas acabarían. Todo era cuestión de ser paciente, de esperar. Y confiaba en que podría lograrlo.

.

.

.

¿Yurio? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que significaba eso?

Aquella extraña mujer y su hija no habían parado de reír a pesar de que les había dicho que no lo fueran a llamar así. Pero parecían haberlo ignorado porque, segundos después de su pedido, Katsuki Mari lo volvió a llamar así.

–Yurio, deberías pensar que quieres para cenar, ya se está haciendo tarde. –le dijo Mari en tono amigable.

–Deja de decirme así. –gruño enfurruñado.

La mayor soltó una ligera risa. –Es muy complicado para mí diferenciar tu nombre del de mí hermano, así que tú serás Yurio. –puntualizó la mujer, ignorando la expresión de fastidio del rubio.

Prefirió guardarse sus opiniones. No estaba de humor para discutir por un estúpido apodo. Aunque tenía que admitir que había estado quejándose desde esa misma tarde cuando le dijeron así por primera vez. Y, en cierta forma, todo lo sucedido lo había hecho olvidar un momento a Otabek.

–…no te preocupes, cenaré por allá. –escuchó una voz suave desde la cocina. –Sí, no me mires así, es Katsudon. –

–No te diré nada sólo porque vienes de estar con Minako. –soltó la voz de Mari con cierta burla.

Yuri desvió la mirada de la puerta de la cocina y la posó en el televisor que estaba un poco más lejos de su posición. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse no fue suficiente para distraerlo, pero sí lo fue el que alguien se sentará en la otra esquina de su mesa.

–Esta mesa está ocupada, genio. –siseó sin mucha amabilidad. Sus orbes verdes se toparon con un chico de cabello y ojos negros, piel blanca y ropa sumamente holgada. La expresión de su rostro reflejo sorpresa y duda.

–…a-ah, l-lo siento, p-pero yo siempre cenó aquí. –la sonrisa nerviosa le crispo los nervios. –Imagino que eres el nuevo huésped. Espero que tu estancia aquí sea agradable. –

Yuri chasqueo la lengua. –¿Tú eres el hijo de la dueña? –

–¿Uh? Sí, lo soy. Mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri. –

Genial, ese debilucho compartía el mismo nombre que él. No le hacía nada de gracia. –Yuri Plisetsky. –dijo mirándolo con molestia.

El pelinegro se sorprendió por dos cosas. La primera: Sí, se llamaban igual, pero eso no era para sorprenderse. Lo que era extraño era su actitud tosca y desagradable. Lo segundo: Estaba seguro de que hacía algunos años había escuchado ese mismo apellido en alguna otra parte.

Bueno, la verdad daba igual. Esperaba no cruzarse demasiado con ese rubio porque le daba la impresión de que quería asesinarlo con la mirada. Y la forma en la que lo escudriñaba era incomoda.

–¿Ya…ya cenaste…Plisetsky? –preguntó inseguro. Yuri lo miró.

–No. –

–¿Quieres que…? –

–Ya te dije que no. –contesto brusco, frunciendo el ceño. –Yo…jamás he probado la comida japonesa. –su voz se hizo ligeramente más suave. Yuuri parpadeo.

–Bueno…el Katsudon es genial, es mi platillo favorito. Sí quieres le puedo pedir a mi hermana que te sirva un poco. –

Yuri no respondió, su vergüenza era extrema. Esperaba que Yuuri se fuera a burlar por su comentario, después de todo estaba en Japón, pero contrario a eso él…él le había ofrecido algo para que pudiera comer. Eso fue…un poco agradable.

Algunos minutos después de que el pelinegro hubiera desaparecido por la puerta de la cocina, el chico volvió con un tazón en una mano y una taza de té en la otra. Las deposito frente al rubio y se sentó, está vez, frente a él.

En un principio Yuri parecía reacio a comer, pero decidió dar el primer bocado, y luego el segundo…antes de notarlo estaba engullendo la comida.

¿Se debía a que, quizás, llevaba varios días sin alimentarse adecuadamente? Bueno, no lo sabía, pero esa comida le supo realmente bien.

Estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Yuuri, pero la palabra murió en su boca al notar que él ya llevaba cerca de cinco platos de Katsudon. Parpadeo, incrédulo.

–Comes como un cerdo. –soltó sin miramientos, sorprendiendo al otro. –Y todo lo que comes es esto, tú mismo eres un Katsudon. –

–O-oye… –trato de quejarse, pero la mirada verdosa del chico lo intimidaba un poco.

–¿Huh, quieres decirme algo? –

Yuuri no pudo evitar pensar que Plisetsky era una especie de vándalo. Un vándalo muy lindo, por cierto. Aunque el punto no era ese, en definitiva.

–Es mejor no discutir. –suspiro el chico de anteojos. –…aunque debo admitir que quizás tienes razón. –sonrío ligeramente, con nervios.

–Cerdo inútil ¿No vas a defenderte? –alzó una ceja con irritación.

Veinte minutos con él y ya lo había desesperado. Aunque debía admitir que Katsuki se llevaba el premio al más paciente, puesto que aún no había comenzado a reclamarle su actitud de vándalo, como solía decirle Lilia.

–¿Inútil? –repitió consternado. –Bueno…no lo puedo negar, en realidad. En cuanto a lo de cerdo pues…tiendo a engordar fácilmente, así que tampoco tengo muchos argumentos contra eso. –sonrío un poco.

Yuri chasqueo la lengua y se levantó de su sitio. Miro una vez más al japonés y camino por donde sabía estaba su alcoba.

En cuanto estuvo dentro se dejó caer en la cama. No iba a decírselo al Katsudon, pero la comida había estado exquisita.

Una suave vibración desde el bolsillo de su suéter lo hizo sacar el celular, en el cual aparecía la notificación de un nuevo mensaje. Alzó una ceja. Era de un número desconocido. Sin esperar demasiado, creyendo que serían Mila o Georgi, abrió el texto.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al comprobar que era de Otabek.

 _ **Por favor, déjame hablar contigo, necesitó explicarte lo que sucedió.**_

 _ **¿En dónde estás? Mila me amenazó de muerte y me dijo que estabas lejos.**_

 _ **Respóndeme, por favor.**_

 _ **Otabek.**_

Yuri lanzó su celular contra la pared y ahogo un sollozo de rabia. El sonido que hizo el aparato le dio a entender que lo había roto.

¿Le importaba? No, no en ese momento.

Lo único que sabía es que necesitaba una pista de hielo en ese momento para desahogarse. De ninguna forma iba a llorar. No le iba a dar el gusto a nadie, a absolutamente a nadie. Ese dolor debía desaparecer y convertirse en ira. Y esa ira en ganas de aplastar a Otabek y a Seung en el GPF que se acercaba.

Nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Le haría saber a esos dos quien era Yuri Plisetsky.

.

.

.

Continuará~

.

.

.

¡Hoooolaaaa, gente!

Es la primera vez que me ánimo a escribir algo de esta serie preciosa que tanto amo y… ¡Oh, sorpresa! No pude resistir la tentación de que fuera un Yuuri x Yuri. Así que, gente, no me odien. Esta pareja me cautivo como no tienen una idea.

En fin, la historia tendrá muchas cosas de la serie, pero otras serán sumamente distintas. He querido combinar y cambiar.

En fin, no los entretengo más y espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Cualquier cosa que quieran aportar es bienvenida.

Espero estén todos muy bien.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


End file.
